Totally Spies: Spies Take on Bin Laden
by godisme
Summary: AU the Cast of Totally Spies takes out Osama Bin Laden


**Totally Spies: The Spies take on Bin Laden**

Los Angeles California: 2006: 24 October: 2300 hours WOOHP headquarters

The seven spies sat on the padded sofas that made up the main office of Jerry head of WOOHP, the World organization of Human Protection. Their names were Sam, Clover, Alex, Brittney, Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique, and they were not happy about being woken in the middle of the night. "This better be important Jerry, Mandy needs her beauty sleep" Mandy Luxe complained, she is Caucasian and has black hair and purple eyes, she was wearing her pajamas.

"Spies I have a very important mission for you, a mission to capture or kill a major terrorist we believe is in hiding in Abbatabad Pakistan, we have narrowed down the list to being a major leader of the Pakistani Taliban, your mission is to infiltrate the compound and find this leader and capture or eliminate him" Jerry briefed, then began with the next stage Gadgets.

"For this mission you will each receive laser lipstick, wind turbine hairdryers, bracelet handcuffs, your usual belts, sonic disintegrator boom boxes, laser beam cameras, and Kevlar spy-suits" GLADUS remarked equipping them with each gadget.

"Good Luck Spies, I have readied two WOOHP helicopters for your mission" Jerry explained and the Spies left.

Abbatabad Pakistan: Outside the Compound: 14:00 hours…

The compound was suspicious in every way, high walls which no one could see over, men with machine guns patrolling the yards, the trash was being burned, and whoever was hiding there was someone who was highly dangerous. They landed the helicopters outside the compound then hopped the fence with their bungee belts.

The Guards started to shoot on sight, shouting in Arabic, the girls ducked and returned fire with wind turbine hairdryers which knocked the weapons out of the shooters hands. The guards grabed out pistols, but they never used them as the spies drew laser cameras and fired several laser bolts into each of the guards.

"AMERICANS they have breached the compound!" A guard shouted, more guards came, a figure came out onto the balcony with an AK-47 in hand but it was there target.

"Americans! You are trespassing and you will die on with the Jihad FOR ALLAH!" shouted the man with an AK-47.

"Osama Bin Laden, finally!" they all shouted. Their target was the number one on the FBI's most wanted list: Al Qaeda leader Osama Bin Laden, the man who had launched the attacks on the USS Cole, the American Embassy in Kenya and greatest of all attacks on the World Trade Centers that destroyed them, the Pentagon and had been planning to crash a forth plane into the White House, these infamous attacks happened on September 11th 2001.

The Spies decided not to show mercy on the Terrorist, they charged through the ranks of the guards killing them, and then ascending up the stairs to the top floor. Bin Laden was waiting for them, his trademark AK-47 in hand, he fired bullets but these bounced off the Kevlar. "You Americans will die!" Bin Laden yelled but then Mandy came and knocked the rifle from his hands then she seized Bin Laden and bashed him against the wall drawing blood.

"My father was on one of those planes, you bastard!" Mandy yelled then hit him harder, then she seized him by his beard and bashed his face against the wall.

"You Americans let the Israelis kill hundreds of Palestinians each day why should I not attack those who do nothing against these crimes!" Osama Bin Laden responded. Then Mandy snapped she tossed the man against the wall grabbed his trademark AK-47 and pumped 23 shots into the man.

Blood showered the room, the spies were bloody and then their com powder beeped, Alex answered first. "Geronimo, Enemy killed in Action" Alex said to Jerry

"Spies who was this target the world needs to know" Jerry said but stopped, he when he saw the body of Osama bin Laden.

"Osama Bin Laden, the most wanted man in the world I have to call the President on this you will be rewarded spies" Jerry responded.

The spies took Bin Laden's body with them to a ship which was off shore, the Terrorist leader was given a traditional Muslim funeral then buried at sea.

The End


End file.
